This invention relates to thermosetting epoxy polymers containing one or more types of metal atoms chemically bonded in the polymer chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,043 to Robert C. Shaffer discloses thermoplastic and thermosetting polymers which incorporate tungsten carbonyl and/or molybdenum carbonyl metal atoms. The metal atoms are incorporated into the polymers by reacting a monomer or polymer containing at least one free carboxyl group with a reaction product of tungsten or molybdenum and pyrrolidine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,868 to William L. Tarasen discloses epoxy resins containing chemically bonded metal atoms obtained by reacting an epoxy resin with a metal complex which is a reaction product of tungsten carbonyl and/or molybdenum carbonyl with pyrrolidine.